


Quicken Your Heart

by dreamerinfic



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alpha Eliot Waugh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mosaic, Mosaic Timeline (The Magicians: A Life in the Day), Omega Quentin Coldwater, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: Quentin is going into his first heat since he and Eliot started work on the mosaic. He’s trying to hide himself away so his stupid omega hormones don’t make Eliot do something he doesn’t really want. But Eliot does want him. It may take some convincing, but Eliot wants to help him through this heat. Can they do it together?
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Quicken Your Heart

Quentin laid pathetically behind the cottage hidden by the woodpile on a quilt he’d spread on the ground. A whimper escaped his lips as he fought the wave of fever that swept over him. The heat was coming on fast. It was harder to track here in Fillory, but he’d suspected he was close. It would be his first heat since they’d begun their work on the mosaic. The cottage was so small…and Eliot was always around. Which was fine, it was…Eliot was wonderful. But…he was an alpha. And Quentin just didn’t want to bother him, or cause him to do anything that wasn’t really his choice. He wasn’t what Eliot wanted…and it wasn’t fair if his biology caused him to be tied to Quentin when he didn’t want to be. Quentin needed to stay away from him…just until the worst of his heat was over. 

He squirmed uncomfortably and took a deep steadying breath. His heat would last three days. And it hadn’t yet fully taken hold yet. He looked around at the area he’d carved out for himself behind the cottage. It was pitiful. He couldn’t stay here. Eliot wouldn’t let him stay out here in this pitiful nest he’d made for himself. But where else could he go? Maybe he could get to the lake before things got really bad. He would be far enough away from Eliot there. But it wouldn’t be safe, would it? He would be vulnerable in his heat; any passing alpha might take advantage of him. He should stay close to the cottage. 

He let out another pitiful whimper as his body shook with fever and need curled in his belly. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he heard footsteps approaching. 

“Quentin, I’m back from the market,” Eliot called. Quentin went still, willing his body not to respond to the alpha. 

“Quentin! Quentin where are you?” The footsteps moved around the corner of the cottage and Quentin felt a tremor move through him as the heat begged him to respond to an alpha’s presence. 

“Q, are you back here?” he called again, worry creeping into his tone.

Quentin closed his eyes shut tight and curled into himself, trying to hide from the biology of what was happening to him…of what he was. An omega in heat. 

Eliot’s scent washed over him as he drew closer, woodsmoke and leather, with a hint of pine. Quentin let out an involuntary whine as he breathed it in. 

“Q,” Eliot breathed out as he dropped a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? What…What are you doing out here?”

Quentin stubbornly refused to open his eyes as he responded, “Trying to stay away from you. Please Eliot, you need to leave…or..or…just maybe…go back to town, stay at the inn for a few days.” He was so ashamed of how his voice broke as he begged to be left alone.

“No,” Eliot huffed out in breathless disbelief. Then in a more forceful, assertive tone, “No. I’m not abandoning you. I’m not leaving you alone out here. You’re going into heat aren’t you? I can smell it already? Why didn’t you say something, Q?” He exclaimed with a shake of his head. “You can’t stay outside like this…it’s not safe, Quentin. I don’t think Omega Rights are a thing on Fillory and an unattached omega in heat is going to attract attention. I’m not leaving you alone out here to be taken by any alpha who happens to pass by. You need protection. I can keep you safe.”

Quentin whimpered, fighting the urge to curl up in the safety of Eliot’s arms. Instead he pushed him away and backed up against the wall, putting distance between them. “Please El…I know you don’t really want me…if it wasn’t for the heat and our stupid hormones you wouldn’t even look at me. I don’t want to force you into anything…I don’t want you to feel like you have to…touch me. It’s not…”

“Is that what you think?” Eliot cut him off. “Q, that’s not…it’s not like…” he groaned in frustration. “Look at me, Q” he tried again, lowering his voice to the alpha register that made Quentin want to obey immediately. Chocolate brown eyes rose to meet Eliot’s reluctantly. “Listen…I think you are amazing, Q.” Quentin’s eyes darted away in embarrassment. “No please, let me see those pretty eyes,” Eliot brought a finger up under Quentin’s chin and tipped His gaze up to meet his again. “I find you very attractive. I always have. And it’s not hormones, or because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega…I want you because you’re you.”

Quentin whimpered and reached a hand out to clutch at Eliot’s arm. “Don’t lie to me,El…not when I’m like this,” he said wetly, voice cracking. 

“I wouldn’t, he said with a shake of his head. His thumb stroked over Quentin’s cheek and moved to curl around the back of his neck. “But consent is very important here…is you don’t want this we’ll find some other way. I won’t leave you, I will protect you…but tell me Quentin…can I touch you? Let me show you how a heat can be with an alpha to help you.”

Eliot’s words fell on his feverish brain and threatened to overwhelm Quentin’s tremulous grasp on himself. A broken whine fell from his lips as he gripped at the front of Eliot’s shirt and pulled him into a sloppy, wet kiss. Eliot grinned against his lips and pulled back, controlling Quentin with a squeeze of his large hand at the back of his neck. “You have to say the words, Q…I need you to say it. We both need to be sure the other is going into this with full consent, not because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega…but because we want this with each other…ok baby? Can you use your words for me?”

Quentin blinked wetly, fighting down the urges of the heat to focus on Eliot and his calming presence, his important words. “Yes…Yes, El. Touch me, please.”

Eliot fit their lips together again, tilting Quentin’s head with his hand and angling him so that the tender kiss turned deep and sensuous. He felt Quentin open to him and his tongue stroked into the soft recesses of Quentin’s mouth. He pushed him down onto the thin quilt that Quentin was using as a makeshift nest and settled himself beside him, stoking his hand under the fabric of his clothes and feeling his sweat dampened skin. 

Quentin buried his face in the alpha’s neck, rubbing his cheek against the gland there, reveling in the lungfuls of rich woodsmoke, leather, and pine. Eliot gripped Quentin’s wrists and pressed his lips to the tender skin on the inside of each one, the sweet omega scent of peaches and plums encompassing his senses. His other hand stroked down Quentin’s heated body until he found the waistband of his pants. He undid the fastenings with ease as he lowered his mouth to Quentin’s neck. His tongue lathed over the scent gland there and suckled softly. 

As Quentin adjusted to the feeling of Eliot’s mouth on feasting on him a large palm wrapped loosely around his half-hard cock, startling a moan from his lips. He stroked him lazily, keeping his pace slow, wringing thready whines and whimpers out of Quentin. His hips began to thrust upwards into Eliot’s fist trying to quicken the pace. He nipped at Quentin’s pouty lower lip, “Hey baby, remember who’s alpha here. I’m controlling the pace now…I’m going to take such good care of you through this heat. We’re just getting started, there’s plenty of time.”

Quentin let out a frustrated groan as Eliot pulled his hand away and did the tuts for cleaning and protection. He raised his hips up as the other man pulled his pants off and spread his legs wider, moving between them. At last Eliot’s large hand settled back around Quentin’s cock. Stroking up and down until Quentin was keening beneath him. A twist of his wrist on the way up drug a desperate whimper from the omega’s lips. Eliot huffed a laugh above him, “You want more, baby?” The fingers of his other hand pressed against his wet hole. Eliot licked his lips hungrily at the sight of Quentin’s omega juices already leaking out, a clear sign of his impending heat and his growing need. His fingers massaged the rim, pressing without entering, teasing, drawing deep moans from Quentin’s lips. He gathered Quentin’s natural lubricant as he moved slightly, stoking his perineum, pressing, massaging. Quentin was gasping above him, as pleas fell from his lips, but the hand on his cock kept the same steady slow rhythm, stoking lazily up and down his hard length. 

Eliot’s wandering hand settled on his balls. His large hand cupped them, squeezing gently. Quentin let out a sound that sounded like a punched out sob. Eliot soothed him with soft soothing platitudes while his hands picked up the pace at last. His strokes became faster, twisting his wrist as he moved on the omega’s shaft, his fingers playfully stroking his tender balls. “El,” Quentin gasped out, “Eliot, please.” His voice sounded like it had been drug over sandpaper. His hands searched blindly for purchase, one landing on a Eliot’s arm the other gripping the quilt beneath him like it could tether him to the earth.

“Hmmm…” Eliot hummed idly in response as his strokes became more focused and intense, his entire being focused on Quentin. “You wanna come? Is that it, little one? You will…you can. Focus on what I’m doing to you, that’s all that matters right now. All you need to think about is what you’re feeling in your cock, your balls, your luscious little hole. It’s just us…we’re all that matters now…alpha and omega.” Quentin moaned as a shiver rocked through him, his cock throbbing hot and fevered in Eliot’s grip.

Eliot’s fingers left his balls to press against his sopping wet hole. As the tip of one finger slipped inside a high, broken sound left Quentin’s lips. His back arched high off the ground and his fingers dug painfully into the arm of the alpha above him. “That’s right, Q,” Eliot soothed, his own voice sounding breathless, “let go…it’s ok. I’m going to stay with you through your heat baby. I’m gonna make you come so many times, this is just the first…Let go, Quentin.” He instructed as his pushed his finger deeper and gave the omega’s pulsing cock another few strokes. 

Quentin cried out as his orgasm gripped him and his seed began to spurt into Eliot’s fist. His hips jerked upwards, driving the probing finger deeper inside him. He let out a choked off sob that turned into a long moan as Eliot stroked him through it. As his body relaxed and he began panting for breath Eliot carefully withdrew his hands from the omega and run his palms soothingly over Quentin’s quivering thighs. “That’s it, Q…That’s it, baby. You’re alright now….did that feel good, little one?” Quentin only managed a weak whimper in response. Eliot chuckled above him and stroked a possessive hand over the inside of his thigh. “Why don’t we move inside while you’re still able, hmmm? Come on…let me help you up.” He managed to get to his feet shakily, willing his rubbery legs to obey, and leaned against Eliot’s long body as the alpha bent to gather the quilt from the ground. “El…um…that was…um…great…but you didn’t have to…you know?”

Eliot looked down at Quentin with a bemused expression, “I think we already had this discussion, didn’t we? And believe me, Q, when I say that I absolutely know that I didn’t have to…I think you’ll find that I enjoyed it very much too.” Quentin ducked his head down in embarrassment as he muttered, “but you didn’t…come.” 

The alpha gently took one of Quentin’s hand in his own and guided it to rest over his erection. “Is that proof enough for you?” His startled eyes turned upwards to meet his own. “I really do want you, Quentin. I always have.” 

A deep blush spread over Quentin’s fevered skin. “Um, okay…I guess. Can I do something…I mean…for you?” A slow grin spread across Eliot’s face as he gazed down at the half-clothed, heat slick omega. “A very tempting offer, little one. But right now I think you need to get settled inside where it’s safe and rest a bit before the heat claims you completely. We will have plenty of time to enjoy each other’s bodies before it’s through.” Quentin nodded again, turning to take a few stumbling steps towards the cottage door. Eliot followed, a possessive hand on his shoulder, guiding and steadying the omega.

As they reached the entrance of their home he gave Quentin a gentle push over the threshold and turned, eyes scanning the wooded area surrounding them for any threat. Sensing none he ducked inside and barred the door tight. They would go through this first heat in Fillory together…alpha and omega. And if they came out of this with a better understanding of each other’s true feelings…well, Eliot supposed that might be a good thing…he wasn’t really sure about that. There was time to work it out though.


End file.
